Tired
by kiwis01
Summary: during season 3. Brooke has a small get together at her and Haley’s place. Nathan is also invited and as soon as he sees Haley, he trys to hold his heart back, but ends up looking like a total ass. What will Haley have to say about this? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Tired

Summary: Takes place during season 3. Brooke has a small get together at her and Haley's place. Nathan is also invited and as soon as he sees Haley, he trys to hold his heart back, but ends up looking like a total ass. What will Haley have to say about this.

The story so far. Everything that has happened in season 3 so far takes place except for the fantasy boy draft. Rachel is now out of the picture, and Brooke and Lucas are finally exclusive. Dan's dealership was still set on fire and Lucas saved him. Jake has finally found Jenny and is now back at Peyton's , bot nobody knows about him being back. Nikki was sent to prison for lying in the court of law. Nathan still wants a divorce form Haley. Also Haley still knows about Lucas having HCM.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone to do with One Tree Hill.

Chapter 1

Haley was in her tiny bed looking around the very familiar bedroom, remembering all the great times she had with her husband. All of the sudden she pictured the beach.

"Even when this beach washes away my love for you will always remain the same." Haley remembered her husbands sweet wedding vows.

"Where is that love to day Nathan?" Haley began her eyes laced with tears. " When I need it most."

" Hey roomy, Guess what!" Brooke began to banter in way to cheery voice for 7"00 a.m. " Well I know you want to know , so I'll tell ya. We are totally having a party well get together what ever you wanna call it. Anyways it just you, me , Lucas, Peyton, Mouth, Skillz, Fergie, Bevin, Theresa, Dim. Oh and Peyton has a major surprise for us. Yeah and Nathan is also coming." Brooke was secretly hoping that Haley didn't hear the last bit.

" WHAT? WHY? Oh my god what am I gonna wear! Arggg Brooke I am so going to kill you!" Haley screamed as she grabbed her things and got in to the shower.

" Well I guess she heard the last part." Brooke was talking to herself

After about twenty minutes Brooke got tired of waiting for Haley to get out of the bathroom she made her way to the living room and started watching The O.C. marathon.

Exactly 2 Hours and 15 minutes later Haley came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans, and a beautiful tight fitted orange halter top. Her makeup was done to perfection, it wasn't to dark or to light, it was just right.

Her hair was curled slightly at the tips, with some stands crimped. Brooke had to admit she looked hater than usual.

" So how do I look?" Haley waited impatiently for a response from brook. Brooke couldn't find the words.

" Okay I'm guessing that I look stupid so I'm just gonna go and change into something else." Haley turned away disappointed.

" Hey tutor get your hot ass back here!" Brooke smirked at Haley.

"What? What do you mean by my hot ass? You didn't say anything so I assumed that I looked horrible." Haley began explaining to Brooke but was cut off.

" I didn't say anything cuz I couldn't fin the words to tell you that you look like a total fox, and if Nathan doesn't do you then I sure as hell will!" Both girls giggled and Haley gave Brooke a big hug.

" Thanks Brooke, for everything, I mean you're the only person besides Luke that doesn't hate me."

" Hey Haley no matter what you can count on me I promise." Haley gave Brooke a sweet smile and just as she was going to go in for another hug they heard a knock on the door.

" Well let the party begin." Brooke said over her shoulder as she went to get the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey boyfriend" Brooke greeted Lucas and gave him a long passionate kiss

"um okay that's kinda grouse so if you like could not." Haley pleaded not wanting to see two of her best friend get it on

"Sorry Hales" both said in unison"

For the next twenty minutes or so the three sat on the couch talking about everything and anything until they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Well I'm guessing I'm getting that" Lucas asked and both girls nodded

"hey what's up Guys." Lucas greeted Mouth, Skillz, Fergie, Bevin, Theresa, and Tim.

" Yo man where's everyone for the party?" Tim asked receiving odd glares from everyone at the get together. " What?" Tim asked still not understanding.

" Tim do you understand why we call you Dim" Brooke was stating to get annoyed. " If you told anyone about this I am gonna kick your ass got it" Tim nodded. " This is not a party it is a get together with all of our close friends, and clearly I don't understand why I invited you." You were able to tell Tim was a bit angry at Brooke's, comment but he understood why she was acting the way she was he was clearly in the wrong, and he was so lucky he didn't tell anyone else about this little get together. Otherwise he would never hear the end of it from Brooke.

" Okayyy" Haley said trying to break the silence. " I'm gonna go get the door" She walked over to the door hoping it wasn't Nathan, she wasn't ready to see him just yet. " OMG"

Everyone's attention turned off the once fuming Brooke and the scared Tim to where Haley was standing.

"JAKE!" Everyone was so surprised to see him. They all walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey when did you get back? Is Jenny with you? OMG Nikki didn't take her again did she?" Jake was swarmed with questions by Haley

"Hey Hales calm down okay, I got back yesterday and have been at Peyton's house." Jake answerd one of her questions while pointing to Peyton, who the walked over to Jake and held his hand. " Jenny is fine, she's at my parents place right now and Nikki is in prison." Jake answered.

" Serves that bitch right." Both Haley and Brooke answered.

" Jake? Hey man how's it going?" Nathan asked while walking into the apartment.

Haley felt her stomach sink, wow he looks soo cute. Haley thought to herself.

Jake told Nathan the whole story about when he got back, and all the other stuff then went to find peyton. Nathan was looking around the place and spotted his wife.

"Oh shit what do I say to her? Damn she looks so hot, I want her so bad. Should I go talk to her?" Nathan was talking to himself. He finally worked up the nerve to go talk to her.

" Hey"

" Hey yourself" answerd Haley who was over joyed at the fact that her husband came to talk to her.

" Listen just cuz I am here doesn't mean that I forgive you for every thing that you have done, I still want a divorce, but unfortunately we have to stay married for a year." Nathan spat to Haley, and immediately regretted how could he say that to the woman of his dreams, she was his everything, hell she is his everything, he loves her and doesn't want a divorce from her, he couldn't believe what a jackass he just was.

Haley's face fell and all that joy went away.


	3. Chapter 3

-1SMACK! Everyone turned their attention to Nathan and Haley.

Nathan stood in complete shock. Why did Haley just hit him? What did he do?

The room fell to complete silence.

"Haley what the hell was that for?" Nathan asked with caution hoping she wouldn't hit him again.

"Don't what the hell was that for me." Haley was obviously pissed off. "I am so tired of you always blaming me for what happen between us." She began to tear up.

"Excuse me? You're the one who left me so technically it is your fault!" Nathan was now yelling along with Haley.

"Well I guess there's no need to rent a movie cuz this is way more entertaining." Tim spoke up receiving a deadly glare from both Nathan and Haley.

" How was I not supposed to leave this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and you gave me ultimatum." Haley moved the focus back to her and Nathan's fight and began to cry.

"Yeah, well so was high flyers, and I gave that up for you."

"Okay guys calm down." Brooke tried to interfere, sensing that Haley was becoming very upset, and also didn't want anything in their apartment broken.

"Stay out of it Brooke, I want to get this off my chest." Haley spoke without taking her eyes off Nathan. " Do you know how hard it was for me to leave you. I have always done everything for my parents, my siblings, Lucas and now you." Haley began, making Nathan focus back on her." This is the first time that I actually did something for myself." Haley was now on to full on sobs. "Oh and what the hell did you mean by "unfortunately I have to stay married to you for at least a year" huh?" Haley asked in her best Nathan impression.

"Haley I'm sorry, I just wanted you to feel the pain that I felt when you left me." Nathan tried his best to not get hit by Haley again. Unfortunately there was no such luck, instead of a slap Haley decided to go with a punch to the left arm.

"OW" Nathan was almost near tears but didn't want everyone to know that a girl really hurt him.

"Well you deserve it and you know what else I would have never left you but if it wasn't for Chris forcing me to go I wouldn't have. He was saying all this crap about when he made it big and I wanted to get my foot in the door that he was going to tell everyone these horrible stories about me. that's what made me go knowing I would never be given this opportunity to do this again. Then every time I wanted to come back home and see you Chris would tell me he would kick me off the tour if I didn't stay. Then I finally gave up when Brooke and Lucas came to see me I told that I was done and I didn't care if they kicked me off the tour or not. As I was getting ready Chris came up behind me and started to hit me and then he tried to take advantage of me but I got away. I was going to come home that very day but I knew that you would have gone down there and kicked Chris' ass and I was really scared. So I stayed in a motel until the bruises were gone then I came back home. Only to find that you want me to work with Chris again, and I did it to regain the trust you lost in me. So don't you give me that shit about you wanting to put me through as much pain as you cuz I have way fucking worse and it was all for you." Haley was shocked that she had let everything out there and then.

Everyone in the room stood whacked at what Haley just said.

'Omg Haley I am so sorry I did this to you." Nathan could barley choke out all that was going through his head was he was going to make Keller pay and he was never going to let Haley go. No matter what.

"Nathan its not your fault." Haley was still crying. Nathan then grabbed her and took her into his arms. " I love you Nathan."

" I love you to hales, and I am going to make Keller pay."


	4. Chapter 4

-1

Later around 11 people stated to leave giving Haley and Nathan some space and some time to talk.

" hey broody you think I could come back to your place and hang out?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

" lets go" Lucas horridly pushed Brooke out the door knowing he was going to get some.

"wow could they get any more obvious?" Haley asked with a giggle clearly in a better mood.

"I love you Haley."

"I love you to nate."

"do you forgive me for everything I did?"

"Nate none of this was your fault ok. Try and understand that it was you and your love that got me through everything."

"I still want to kick Keller's ass."

"to prove what? you've got me, and all my love. I promise from today that I will never leave you Nate and you have to promise not to do anything to Chris, because I'm scared that you may end up killing him. So baby for my sake leave everything alone."

" ok, I promise, and have I told you how badly I have wanted you all day?" Nathan said as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

Haley let out a small moan " Nathan make love to me." she spoke breathlessly.

Nathan followed her directions and led her into the bedroom that they had sex in too many times too count. He gently layer her on the bed and removed his gray tight fitted shirt that exposed his hard toned muscles that Haley longed to see. Haley caught a glimpse of the wedding ring on a necklace and pulled him down for another kiss Nathan got up yet again and Haley lay on the bed confused. Nathan then took off the necklace and put the ring on his finger and pulled Haley up and undid her halter to reveal her perfect breasts he traced kisses down her stomach until he reached her waste and undid her jeans. She then undid Nathan's and then they both took off their underwear. Nathan gently laid Haley back on the bed asking if she were sure and she responded "yes." Haley then felt her husbands length inside herself and let out a moan. Nathan and Haley continued making love for about an hour and a half. They then lay in each others arms.

" I love you Mrs. Scott."

"I love you Mr. Scott."

" babe you do relies this is brooke's bed were in and god knows whose bare ass could have been on this."

Haley chuckled " uh I don't think she gotten any in a long time other than tonight. And besides not like she never done it in our bed, so we'll just wash the sheets."

"ok, and when has Brooke been in our bed?"

" along time ago with Felix."

" Ew my ass touched the same surface as Felix'?"

"no babe she washed the sheets, and besides I think wee could give these sheets another go till we wash the." Haley smirked.

"oh hell yeah."


End file.
